


To the ones we hoped to meet

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: A kid comforting an adult is awkward at best, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, OOC?, also bbs and ux spoilers(?), but hey, kudos for trying, who knows...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-06 14:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat
Summary: The welcome of the thirteenth member was strange at best, even as some memories are better left forgotten...





	To the ones we hoped to meet

_"It's been years...to find the odds of the Keyblade to be chosen by him."_

_"It's nothing more than a coincidence."_

_Zexion halted his pacing to process what the other man had said, to even believe the same thought would be running through their minds. Needless to say...that seemed to be a flounder to reason with the scientist._

_"Roxas is practically a spitting image. How could you simply shrug off the fact that it could be him?"_

_"Xemnas had made the fact clear, and so has I. Roxas is Roxas, just a Nobody who has the power this Organization needs." Vexen contradicted, his face stoic as always; "What you're doing now is barking up the wrong tree, just making a fool of yourself, Zexion."_

_"But-"_

_"Drop it."_

 

 

Even in his memories, it's been ages since he has been in such a heated argument with the adults commanding the world around him. Even so, _that memory_ was digging itself out of the grave with every footstep echoing out in this graveyard of a fortress, his brain fogged with a long-neglected rage.

How long has it truly been since he had seen that face?

With those eyes so dead and lifeless, have they ever been brighter in his human times?

 

Roxas has just arrived at the Organization's door, practically dragged alongside Axel like a lame doll...and Zexion just wanted some answers. The other Nobodies passed by without a glance, nor there to spare an emotionless snicker behind his back.

What was there to say...the previous scientists that made the backbone of the Organization pretty much have the same mindset.

 

But...did they choose to ignore it, just like Vexen? 

Why would he think of something so trivial as that?

 

He just needed answers...that's what a growing scholar hopes to achieve.  

Just find the answers, and everything will be fi-

 

 

A hush ran through the hall, the atmosphere turning colder than the coat could deflect. Zexion surely halted his plight, even so as a strangely familiar sound reached his ears, softly muffled by the present door housing the source.

He knew by the tag, the simple numeral carved on the same marble, and he obviously knew from the sickly sweet perfume wafting past the cracks of the obstruction...but it just seemed to _strange_ to be true...

 

"...Number XI?" Zexion didn't really think about why this formality existed in this world of nothingness, but he chose to believe in it, and a simple knock vanquished the sound for now. 

Of course...he also left the door ajar... 

Curiosity was not left undisturbed, and the man was curled in on himself on the bed, buried in his arms to hide the anguish Zexion heard seconds before. 

 

"If it wasn't me greeting you, you would've gotten more than just a simple visit." Disdain weaved away as he said nothing in return, simply hiding himself in the pillow, burying the emotion in the fabric.

"Are your memories at fault?"

_"...Maybe so..."_ He wearily replied, Zexion catching a glimpse of a bloodshot gaze;  _"I've had my own troubles in the past...who says you have the right to judge what I remember?"_

 

 

Oh...

"So, you know about Ro-" 

_"No, no...don't say his name...it's bad enough to assume they're one of the same person."_  

 

Oh no...

His rage began to quickly boil over, chewing on his lip nearly to the breaking point.

Why does it seem like he's the only one holding onto the fact...that Roxas i-

 

_"It's been so long since I've seen him..."_  Marluxia rose from the pillow, his eyes still puffy from tears;  _"Think of how ironic it truly is...to find the one person you truly cared about, here out of all places."_

The rogue emotion died down exceptionally fast, a glimmer in Zexion's eyes hopefully unseen. 

So...does that mean...

 

_"It seems selfish...just seeing someone else, and I get the feeling that I was responsible...that I took his heart away instead of the Heartless."_  

"...When I was younger, he saved my life..." He didn't spare a breath as he continued, hoping to stave off this 'irregularity'; "I wouldn't be here if he wasn't there...but everyone's been ignoring the fact like he doesn't exist."

 

That name...it's just on the tip of his tongue... 

_"I see, so he's gotten braver. And now that he's here...means he hasn't given up."_  

"Perhaps...it seems too early to believe that, right?" 

But what in the worlds was he talking about!? Very soon, the curiosity crawled in his skin that spared him not a moment's glance for the simple answer...did he kn-

 

It died.

_"...I miss him..."_  The tears fell off his hidden cheeks like rain, blending in the void of black and white;  _"This is all my fault...I should hold this burden, not him..."_

For once, Zexion had nothing to say as the man he unwillingly interrogated sat crying right besides him. Of course, if he left the man to his woes, anyone passing by would surely give him more than just a glance; that surely being the same if he stayed...

 

And so, with his cheeks softly blushing with his original thoughts, he did the only thing that was proved to remedy such a situation. 

"...There, there..." His glove rested upon Marluxia's hair, briskly pushing aside the action as laughable, until later though... "There's no use crying over it now, it's all in the past. You still have the day ahead of you."

Oddly enough, with enough "coddling", his tremors stopped, his gaze fixated to the boy with both wonder and confusion.

 

_"What are you doing...?"_

"It's a memory...It always made me feel better when I was a Somebody." Like it was poison, his hand was quickly withdrawn; "It means nothing now, and it seems foolish of me to believe that _worked_...Now if you excuse m-"

An arm wrapped around his neck, spurring the awkwardness once more as those tears stained his coat.

 

_"It's alright...we'll get through this. And you know what, you reminded me of someone else for quite some time..."_  

"...Is that all?" 

_"-Of course, I apologize for keeping you..."_  His chuckle came out hoarse, but a strangely content smile gave way;  _"You'd best be on your way, right?'_

 

And just like that, silence reigned once more as the chamber door was properly clicked shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> 'How...how is this even possible?'   
> That's all that would cross Zexion's mind as he observed Marluxia's stride, the same casual mannerism he's seen day after day left not a smidgen of fault.
> 
> 'Am I sure I didn't dream that afternoon up? I was there, and I now my coat suffered from the mishap as well...'
> 
> It just wasn't right...if those memories affected him that drastically, how could he recover that fast? If he still had a heart, his curiosity would brew a monsoon of devastating proportions. 
> 
>  
> 
> Only that was just the tip of the iceberg...This Nobody that acts far too alive for their liking.  
> Whatever could he be hiding than just his memories?


End file.
